


The Horrible Death of a Pretty Green Eyed Girl

by itsrainingbooks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gore, Serial Killers, Torture, severing limbs, this is just really horrible okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingbooks/pseuds/itsrainingbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY BLOOD AND GORY THINGS!!</p>
<p>okay with that out the way hi! this is another original thing because im lazy and haven't finished any of the fanfiction pieces ive meant to have been working on hehehe. there's not really too much to say about this besides its really horrible and i had to google a lot of things that would make the government want to keep tabs on me for.<br/>i hope you all like it! and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Horrible Death of a Pretty Green Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY BLOOD AND GORY THINGS!!
> 
> okay with that out the way hi! this is another original thing because im lazy and haven't finished any of the fanfiction pieces ive meant to have been working on hehehe. there's not really too much to say about this besides its really horrible and i had to google a lot of things that would make the government want to keep tabs on me for.  
> i hope you all like it! and enjoy!

There was only the sound of bare feet running on the cold cement in the air. It was cold, so cold that every breath that escaped her lungs came out in a white cloud, several times this fog blocked her view and she stumbled. She looked back over her shoulder in terror trying to see where the man who was chas ing  her went, all though he was out of sight she knew he was near and kept running even when she was out of breath.  She turned her head back one last time before running off of the road and down a muddy track, she skidded  around a corner before she saw him and stopped, too quickly he was on her and a heavy blow struck the side of her head pulling her into unconsciousness quickly, like a pack of savage dogs drag g ing  away the carcass of an animal.   
  
When she final l y  awoke she was far away  from the  street and the track, al though  she could still feel the dried mud on her feet. She quickly became aware of her position, tied to a chair that seemed sturdy and unable to tip onto its sides.   
She lifted her head and flicked her hair out of her eyes with a sharp move ment  of her head.  Looking around she could see she was in a basement, old work tools sat neatly arranged on a table nearby along with a few that looked fre shly  cleaned. The walls looked thick and if she squinted hard enough through the dim light of the lone bulb that hung above her head she could see that it had soundproofing foam on it. I f she screamed she knew there was no chance anyone could hear her ...   
It was then that she felt a presence in the room, she turned her head and saw a tall figure. He smiled at her and she felt  her stomach churn in fear. Tugging on the restraints, she let out a soft whimper and heard him chuckle darkly.   
This act of her movements seem to bring him to life as he walked over to her and smiled down at her. Mov ing  his hand out he lightly stroked her hair before balling it and tilting her head back so she was looking up at him. His eyes were dulled, void of any emotions as he looked over her soft, unmarked skin, he sweet vulnerability, her innocence.   
He released her hair and turned to his tools. humming a softly to a song he had stuck in his head for weeks now as he looked over what he had, and mused over what to do to her first. He found one of his larger mallets and picked it up looking over it .   
He turned back to her holding the  mallet  and  grinned  wide as he swung it at her ribs, shattering them to pieces. She let out a scream as pain flooded through her, her whole body feeling like it was on fire, and her sides screaming in white hot pain. She was barely aware of the man returning the mallet to its place, ensuring  it was perfectly inline with his other tools.    
  
Next he picked up a rusted hand saw and walked around her. Which should he cut first? Her arms? Her legs? Her hands? He hummed the tune as he looked over her and decided on cutting off her arm. He crouched beside her and positioned the blad e in the crook of her elbow. S lowly and meticulously he pulled the blade back and forth across her skin tearing it to shre ds  and quickly slic ing  through the fat, nerves and tendons before reaching the bone.    
She screamed again and her body twitched trying hard to get away from the thing that was caus ing  her pain, but her struggles were futile as her restraints stopped most of her movements. Blood steadily flood from the cut as he sawed and hit the bone with a shuddering scrape. He shifted his positioning  and started to hack at the arm, gradually cutting through the bone, snapping and scrap ing  sounds com ing  from his work.    
When he finally got through the bone the end of her arm hung from the rest, the only thing keeping it attached being the tendons and veins. He made short work of it remov ing  it quickly and letting the arm drop to the floor.    
Her voice quickly became raw from screaming in pain and died out becom ing scratchy  sobs. He picked up the arm and left the basement, going and wrapping it carefully in  cloth before plac ing  it in a deep freezer box along with twenty or so other limbs. She sat with her head hung low as tears streamed from her jade green eyes, and blood streamed from her severed arm.    
  
He walked back down into the basement with the arm safely taken care of, and looked over her tiny quivering form with a large smile on his face. He had done this to her, made her a shaky crying mess. He walked back to his table and ran his hands over the blades he had finally sett ling on a strong thin blade he had recently sharpen ed .    
turning to her he lifted her head looking into her eyes as he held onto her jaw. He looked over her skin and how perfect it was, no acne, scarring, anything. He dragged the blade over her and cut skin letting the blood drip down over the blade. She looked at him, fear clear in her eyes as she blinked through her tears. He hated her eyes, he hated the disgusting color of then and growled before stabbing the blade into it.    
She twitched and screamed her eye dart ing  around as her pressed the blade deeper hitting the bone of her eye socket. A slow laugh bubbled from his lungs as he moved the blade around, turning the eye into a bloody mush, and moved on to the other eye giv ing it the same treatment until she could no longer see or  cry anymore.   
He  grumbled bored with her and stabbed the knife into her throat slowly dragging it across and letting the blood pou r out in a steady flow. Her body twitched as she drowned and choked on her own blood before slowly going limp and motionless.    
He turned back to his table and collected the tools he had used, going to clean the blood off and leav ing  her bloodied  corpse tied to the chair.  
Warm blood still dripping to the floor .


End file.
